Spellsword
A master of magic and weapons, but not as proficient as your average wizard or fighter. Creating a Magus Quick Build You can make a Magus quickly by following these suggestions. First, strength or dexterity should be your highest ability score, followed by intelligence. Second, choose the Sage background. Third, choose a rapier if you chose dexterity as your highest ability score, or longsword if you chose strength as your highest ability score. Class Features As a Magus you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per class level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light and shields Weapons: Simple and martial Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength or dexterity and intelligence Skills: Choose two from the following: Athletics, History, Insight, Persuasion, Perception, and Religion ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a rapier or (''b) a longsword * a component pouch * (a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack * leather armor Swordmage. Starting at first level, a Spellsword wields magic and one handed weapons in twine. Whenever you make a melee attack with one hand, as long as your other hand is empty you may cast a spell as a bonus action. Any attacks or spell attacks this turn, including the initial melee attack are -2 to hit. You may also cast a spell as an action and make a single one handed melee weapon attack as a bonus action with the same -2 to hit. Spellcasting As a student of arcane magic, you have a spellbook containing spells that show the first glimmerings of your true power. ; Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn additional wizard cantrips of your choice at higher levels. ; Spellbook At 1st level, you have a spellbook containing six 1st-level wizard spells of your choice. Your spellbook is the repository of the wizard spells you know, except your cantrips, which are fixed in your mind. ; Preparing and Casting Spells To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your magus level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell magic missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of wizard spells requires time spent studying your spellbook and memorizing the incantations and gestures you must make to cast the spell: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. ; Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier ; Ritual Casting You can cast a wizard spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell in your spellbook. You don’t need to have the spell prepared. ; Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your wizard spells. ; Learning Spells of 1st Level and Higher Each time you gain a magus level, you can add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook for free. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the Wizard table. On your adventures, you might find other spells that you can add to your spellbook. Spellstrikeedit Starting as 2nd level, a magus may use a one handed melee weapon to deliver a spell. You may prepare to deliver a spell as a bonus action,which you then release on your next attack on the same turn. It becomes a single target touch spell that is delivered through the attack, if it hits it does normal weapon damage plus the spells damage. If the attack critically strikes, the spell does as well. If the attack misses, the spell is not expended. Magus Pathedit There are 3 distinct paths a magus can take. A shield to pair with your sword, drop your sword for a bigger sword, or take up a bow. Improved Spellswordedit Starting at 5th level, whenever you use the spellsword feature, you no longer take a -2 penalty to attacks Ability Score Increaseedit When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Medium Armor Proficiencyedit Starting at 7th level you gain medium armor proficiency, if you already have medium armor proficiency you may select a feat to gain instead. Extra Attackedit Beginning at 10th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack Action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 17th level. Greater Spellswordedit Starting at 11th level, whenever you use the spellsword feature, you are now +2 to hit with spells and attacks and your spell dc increases by 2. Heavy Armor Proficiencyedit Starting at 13th level, you gain heavy armor proficiency, if you already have heavy armor proficiency you may select a feat to gain instead. Arcane Reflexedit Your studies of the arcane have helped you hone your senses and skills. Starting at 15th level you gain proficiency on a saving throw of choice. If you were already proficient in it you add your proficiency twice. Spell Learningedit Starting at 18th, level you may add one spell from each spell list to your spells known, they can be of any level you know. The spells you learn, cannot be any healing, restoration or resurrection spells. The spell lists include bard, cleric, druid, paladin, ranger, sorcerer, and warlock. You already have access to wizard spells, so you do not gain any spells from that list. Spell Sunderedit Starting at 20th level whenever an enemy casts a spell, they provoke an attack of opportunity from you. If it is an attack spell, you both roll to hit, if only one of you succeeds, it hits the other, otherwise it is wasted and nothing happens. If it is a saving throw spell, you both roll a saving throw, if one fails, they are effected, otherwise it fails and nothing happens. Aegis Magusedit You pick up a shield to protect yourself, without unlearning the original way of the spellsword. ; Spell Aegis Starting at 3rd level, a shield magus may wield a one handed weapon and a shield and still use the spell strike and spellsword abilities. ; Spell retalliation Starting at 6th level, whenever you are attacked, but not hit you may cast an appropriate spell at the attacker using your reaction. If it requires an attack roll, it automatically hits but they may save for half damage. ; Spellbash Starting at 9th level whenever you make an attack using the attack action, you may follow it up with a spellbash, dealing no damage, but if you hit you may cast a non-damaging spell on that person. ; Spell defense Starting at 14th level, you gain resistance to damage from spells that you know, and advantage on saving throws against spells you know. Archer Magusedit Throwing your rapier aside, you pick up a bow to fling spells as well as arrows. ; Spell Archery Starting at 3rd level, an archer magus takes up ranged weaponry to fling spells. Instead of using a one handed melee weapon to deliver spells, you may now deliver spells through ranged weaponry be it, thrown weapons or shot projectiles. ; Spellshot Starting at 6th level, you may make any spell you deliver through a projectile a single target touch spell, or may be its original type. If you wish to target an unmoving square within your weapons range it is a dc 10 attack, if you wish to target a more difficult area like shooting through a forest to hit a specific square it is a dc 15, more difficult tasks may be up to dc 20. ; Magical Munitions Starting at 9th level, all arrows you shoot are +1 magical arrows, giving you +1 to hit and damage. This increases to +2 at 13th level and increases again to +3 at 17th level. ; Army of One Starting at 14th level you may create of kaleidoscope of duplicates that each fire one arrow at a number of targets up to half your total character level. Roll one attack, if it hits one of them, it hits them all. Each enemy may only be targeted by one arrow. You may not use a spell on any of these arrows. You have one use of this ability, and it refreshes after a long rest. Spellcleaveredit Dropping your longsword, and picking up a greatsword, you will slice with steel and arcane power. ; Spellcleaving Starting at 3rd level, a cleaving magus may wield a two handed weapon and still use the spell strike and spellsword abilities. ; Spellcleave Starting at 6th level, whenever you use a two handed melee weapon to deliver a spell, you may make another weapon attack at an enemy in range without moving to deal no damage, but hit them with the spell as well. ; Greater Spellcleave Starting at 9th level, whenever you attack, you may take a -3 penalty to attack for a +6 damage bonus, additonally any saving throws your target makes against your spell cleave are -3. ; Great Weapon Mastery Starting at 14th, level whenever you roll a natural 19 you critically strike, and all critical strikes deal x3 damage instead of x2 Multiclassingedit Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Magus class, you must meet these prerequisites: 13 Strength or 13 Dexterity and 13 intelligence Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Magus class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple and martial weapons. Category:Classes Category:Spellsword